<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Music Box by Princesslego995</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376744">Music Box</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesslego995/pseuds/Princesslego995'>Princesslego995</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Punch-Out!! (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Goddamnit Sharonne, it is good day to be not dead, rickroll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesslego995/pseuds/Princesslego995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack crack crackity crack</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Music Box</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Put yourself in Aran's shoes POV. This is really just something I wanted to write for the hell of it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Imagine, being on the verge of sleep. Your older sister just tucked you in, even though you're 23 and she's 25. Whatever. Not like you were against it or anything. You were just about to close your eyes for the night when you heard a music box outside your room. It was calming. At least for a second before you recognized the melody.</p><p>"SIS-" You yelled, realizing that you'd just been rickrolled. You also heard your little sisters yell in protest as Sharonne started laughing her ass off.</p><p> </p><p>Goddamnit, Sharonne.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(swan dives into the bottomless pit, cutely)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>